Faster for You
by Ryoken1
Summary: Its Rietro time! A prequel to all my future Rietro stories , Pietro has realised he loves Rogue , and he takes the first step on the race for wining her heart over.


X-men: Evolution : "Faster for you"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own Pietro or Rogue , or the rest of the X- men:Evolution cast , because life sucks.  
  
(I know my spelling and grammar sucks at times , because im from chile , so we speak spanish here , and im more apt at speaking english than at writing it , and i dont have english spellcheck , so im sorry for any mistakes and typos. Ill try to improve with time.)  
  
The Brotherhood House , Monday night:  
  
The front door opened , and Pietro entered , covered in minor bruises and scratches , covered in dirt , his clothes ragged and dirty.  
  
"Yo Pietro , did ya crash with a motorcycle again?"-Todd asked.  
  
"No.."-Pietro said , slowly , wich was a first in his life.  
  
"Did you collide with a Parade again?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Nope"-Pietro responded , as he sitted in a chair.  
  
"Quickie , ya are a total mess!"-Tabitha said , hoping that Pietro would revert to his egomaniac fase.  
  
"So?"-Pietro said , his face completely lost.  
  
"Evan left the country.."-Fred said.  
  
"Thats good..."-Pietro didnt even move.  
  
"Okay! Thats it! , What happened to you?"-Lance screamed as he grabbed Pietro by his shirt`s collar.  
  
"Did Baldy wiped your mind?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Did Evan hit ya in the head with a bat?"-Tabitha added  
  
"Did you eat at the cafeteria today?"-Todd snapped.  
  
"No , nothing happened today , im fine , i just got distracted while running and i tripped over , shesh , whats the big deal?"-Pietro bursted as he got up , and walked(yes , you readed that right , he walked) to his room.  
  
"Pietro ...How did you get distracted?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Uhh , there was a cat in my way , and i tripped while trying to evade it!"- Pietro said , almost jumping.  
  
"Then why do you have one of Rogue`s gloves in your hands?"-Lance said , with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Uhh , okay , you got me , i saw her drop these glove , and as i tried to pick it up , i felled and crashed into a tree! Fine , there you got it , I LOVE ROGUE!"-Pietro screamed , without noticing.  
  
"Fine with me"-lance said , as he shrugged and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Dear god in heaven , what do you see in that x-chicks?-Fred said.  
  
"Yeah , i mean , they are hot , especially that new one with the weird name , but are you out of your mind YO!"-Todd said , as he hopped back to his chair.  
  
"So she lefts , and now that she`s an X-girl you have the hots for her? Man , maybe if i returned there Blue would have stayed with me , i mean , is being an x-girl like a real turn on for you guys?"-Tabitha started her "speech".  
  
It took them a whole minute to realise that Pietro had leaved the place.  
  
At the Institute:  
  
Ding-Dong!.  
  
"I`ll answer it , man what kind of idiot rings the bell at ten o`clock?"- Evan said , as he opened the door.  
  
"YOU!"-Evan snapped , as he founded Pietro on the doorway and pulled his spykes almost instantly.  
  
Pietro just stood there.....  
  
"What do you want her , Maximoff?"-Evan hissed.  
  
"Can i come in?"-Pietro said , slowly.  
  
"What?"-Evan replied , unable to grasp this overdose of reality.  
  
"Il just help myself , Daniels , thank you.."-Pietro said as he walked by Evan`s side , the young x-man still holding the open door.  
  
"Quicksilver! What are you doing here?"-Scott snapped, as he jumped , ready for battle.  
  
"Please dont tell me Lance sends another gift for Kitty!"-Jean said.  
  
"Jean!"-Kitty snapped.  
  
"Its the third time in this mont , and we are in the twelve!"-Jean snapped back.  
  
"You are just jealous , because that jerk of Dunacn isnt this sweet with you!"-Kitty snapped back.  
  
"WHAT?"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Pietro , just gave her da present already , vefore thiz turns into a vludbath!"-Kurt said , fom the ceiling.  
  
Pietro just stood there , as the X-men started to argue among themselfs.  
  
And argument that ended in silence as Rogue walked over to Pietro.  
  
"Whats up , Pietro?"-Rogue asked , almost witha litle shyness.  
  
"You uh , dropped one of your gloves , i just came to give it back to you."- Pietro said , his voice a complete wreck.  
  
"Thanks , ah thought ah lost it!"-Rogue said with a smile as he grabbed the glove from Pietro`s hand.  
  
"Uh , Rogue?"-Pietro said , in a whisper of a voice.  
  
"Yeah?"-Rogue replied , blushing a little.  
  
"Would you like to go to a movie with me? , because the guys didnt like the plot , and i dont wana go alone...""Pietro sai , now almost completely red.  
  
"Ah love to! I mean , its the least ah can do , after you trouble yourself by bringing me back mah glove!"-Rogue said , her cheeks getting more blushed.  
  
"Thanks! I`ll call you!"-Pietro sid as he zipped away of the place.  
  
Rogue walked up the stairs , while singing and dancing , and entered her room.  
  
"Thank god he realised i dropped it!"-Rogue thought , in joy , as her plan had worked.  
  
Downstairs , a whole group of mutant teens just stood there , unable to accept the event they had just witnesed.  
  
And in the Brotherhood House , Lance , Todd , Fred and Tabitha had to dealt with Pietro , who was dancing and running al over the place , screaming in joy......  
  
This was just the begining....  
  
End of Prequel.  
  
Okay , this takes place after "Defenders of the Date" , so Lance and Kitty are a couple now , Tabitha and Kurt are no longer insteresd in each other , (Tabitha: Thanks to that evil "amanda" , kill her , kill her!"(Todd and Lance drag her away...)) , Rogue and Pietro are seeing each other but still havent been in a date alone.  
  
This is a prequel for my future Rietro stories (ill keep writing Lancitty`s , i just need a break) , and i hope ya liked it , review it and tell me waht you want to see!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
